


This Too Shall Pass

by twinArmageddons (cruel_oath)



Series: Bro Bonding [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro bonding, Can Town, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm greatly disappointed in the lack of fics with the Strider bros bonding, so i'm taking this into my own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Dave bond over can town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Too Shall Pass

“What the fuck is this?”

“It’s can town.”

Dirk looked around the room, cans as far as the eye could see. One of those little chess guys that lived with Roxy for so many years was arranging more of the cans into a tall tower, which he assumed must have been important. With all these cans lying around, though, Dirk wondered how everyone survived for three years on this rock while goofing around with their food supply.

“Um… what exactly is the purpose of can town?”

Dave shrugged, kneeling down to help the chess guy build another tower. “It’s a distraction, y’know? It gets boring just sitting around all day.” He offered a can to Dirk, who shook his head.

“Nah, I don’t think I’ll--”

“C’mon, man,” Dave said, giving the can a little shake, “Consider it some brotherly bonding.”

Dirk sighed. The little rat was using his bro bonding schtick against him.

Since arriving on the meteor, Dirk and Dave have taken some time to bond. They both agreed that it was best to take things slow, given Dirk’s lack of social skills and Dave’s past experiences with his bro. It started with little things--first was simple discussions regarding Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, then about aspects of the 21st century that fascinated Dirk (“What was school like? Is it anything like the movies?” “Oh, I wish.”), then it progressed to just handing out.

Dirk sighed, taking the can. “Fine.” He knelt down beside Dave, searching for the ideal place to put the can. He placed it on top of one of the towers, which proceeded to fall down.

“Oh goddamnit”

Dave laughed, “Dude, it’s okay! It happens all the time… honestly if can town were completed, it would be very boring around here. And, I mean, we can’t exactly prevent its destruction, anyway. This is, like, the ninth time we’ve had to rebuild it within the past three years, I think.”

“Oh? Why does it keep getting destroyed?”

“Well… usually it’s because of Terezi. She and Vriska are always on our asses about training, y’know? Especially with me, since I’m supposedly supposed to take down Lord English.”

“‘Supposedly?’”

“Yeah. I don’t know why it’s gotta be me. I’m no fucking hero. And I’m not saying this to be hard on myself or anything, either, I don’t want to be a hero. I don’t want to be the guy to take down that creep. Hell, I’d rather have Bro come back and beat my ass before I have to do this.”

Dirk nodded in understanding. “Yeah… I get it. But things don’t always go as planned, y’know? I mean… it sure didn’t go the way I wanted it to, especially with Jake. But, uh… I don’t think I want to get into that.”

“Yeah…” Dave sighed, setting the cans down. “Yeah. And I totally get that, but… it sucks. This game is so fucked up. I was literally on a land only my nightmares could possibly conjure up, and wasn’t the air on your land poisonous?”

“Yes, but that’s irrelevant now since we’re kinda immortal.”

“That doesn’t get rid of my fears. That doesn’t stop the air from being poisonous, even it if doesn’t affect us. Having fancy fucking pajamas doesn’t stop this game from being my own personal fucking hell!”

“Hey… calm down.” Dirk gently placed his hand on Dave’s shoulder. “I know there’s not much I can say because I didn’t go through what you want through. Hell, it probably doesn’t help coming from me because I am the spitting image of the guy who caused you so much pain. This will end. This too shall pass.” He knelt down in front of the knight, sighing heavily.

“Yeah. I know,” Dave sighed. “It still sucks, though.”

Moments of awkward silence pass before Dirk cautiously pulled Dave into a hug. Dave didn’t stiffen up or show any signs that he didn’t want to be touched. Rather, he seemed to welcome the contact.

“Your hugs suck.”

“You try being a good hugger when you’ve lived alone in the middle of the goddamn ocean all your life.”

“Touché.”

 


End file.
